


the same pretty lie

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2017 [23]
Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: Angst, Femslash February, Not Canon Compliant, Vampire in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Neither can let go of the other, stop telling pretty lies about love.





	

Mina likes to sink her hair into Lucy’s shining red hair when Lucy bends down over her neck to give her a bloody kiss, to sustain her existence from Mina’s veins, to take what is offered willingly, out of love and guilt.

 

Lucy likes to lay one hand over Mina’s heaving bosom as she sips, careful slow sips, to slake her hunger, not gorge, because Mina’s life is precious and it’s not to be wasted. Mina’s fingers guide her, ground her, moor her, and still her when she would go too far.

 

Mina likes to sink her fingers into Lucy’s hair when they kiss on the lips, after, after everything. Lucy presses meaningless apologies to Mina, meaningless because both know it will happen again and then again until, one night, Lucy goes too far and there is no more again to be had.

 

‘I love you,’ is what Mina believes when it comes from Lucy’s lips, Lucy believes the same pretty lie from Mina’s lips and so it goes on, night after night, drink after drink, until Mina will forget who she is, who she was before Lucy’s lips on her neck became a nightly ritual, a feverish langor Mina’s normal state of health.

 

‘I love you,’ becomes truth in a lie, Mina a living ghost, Lucy a shadow of her living self and they embrace and kiss in dozens of beds all across Europe, their friends turned enemies always on their tail.

 

A great war looms and Mina has not aged a day since Lucy’s piercing lips first touched her neck, when a kiss there was painful and such a sweet pleasure besides, when Mina learned one does not need but a kiss to find climax. A great war looms and neither of them remembers who they were and both are past caring.


End file.
